


A new world

by lordSasuke69345



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordSasuke69345/pseuds/lordSasuke69345
Summary: After defeating Cell a mysterious portal  sends Gohan to the avatar world .After saving them from Zuko Gohan joins aang and  his friends on their quest to defeat the Fire Lord and bring balance to the world .





	A new world

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note : This is my first avatar fanfic and i’m new to writing so don’t be too hard on me ( lol ) But anyway I don’t have a planned schedule for when i’ll update since I have some other stories i’m working on but i’ll try to update once a week .

“ Now Gohan ,” Goku screamed and Gohan put all of his energy into his kamehameha and began to overpower Cell . “ No I am perfect this can’t be ,” Was all Cell managed to say before being engulfed by the blast and dying .  
Gohan’s hair went from spiky yellow to messy black as he fell out of his super saiyan 2 state and dropped to the ground exhausted but happy that they had won . He opened his eyes to look at his approaching friends , “ Good job kid ,” Piccolo said with a smile on his face .  
“ You really saved us ,” Krillin cheerfully said looking down at Gohan .  
Suddenly a portal opened right next to Gohan sucking him in an instant , Piccolo ran towards the portal but it closed before he could reach it leaving him and the other Zfighters stunned .

Gohan opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings noticing that he was in an unfamiliar place . He suddenly felt cold and began shivering, there was snow all around him . “ where am I ?,” Gohan thought to himself as he took in his surroundings. He then heard a scream come from somewhere close to where he was , he quickly ran towards the direction he heard the scream come from .  
As he approached he could see a group of people wearing blue clothing huddled together all look terrified. But what really caught his eye was the battleship sitting on the water , There were 5 people standing in front of it , unlike the other people they wore dark clothes with hints of red .  
“ Battle armor,” Gohan said under his breath .  
Then one of the men shot fire from his hand towards the villagers barely missing them .  
Gohan’s heart sunk as he realized what was going .  
One of the men who looked to be slightly older than him , probably 14 or 16 approached the villagers and began yelling at them although Gohan couldn’t hear what he was saying .

Gohan was about to get out of his hiding spot but then something else caught his attention , there was a figure of in the distance riding a penguin coming towards the unsuspecting Teen .  
Gohan looked on half confused and half wanting to burst into laughter at the ridiculous sight .  
After a few seconds of anticipation the figure crashed into the teen sending him flipping back and falling face first into the snow .  
The perpetrator was a boy , he looked to be the same age as gohan and wore yellow and orange clothes , he was bald and had a blue arrow tattooed from the back of his head all the way to his forehead . He held a wooden staff in his hand and pointed it at the boy and his crew ready to face them .  
They exchanged a few words before engaging in combat , the armored men shot fire out of their hands and towards the penguin rider who used his staff to deflect the fire but while he was doing so he looked back at the scared villagers and he had a sad look on his face . He put his staff down and briefly spoke to the teen who nodded and then he began following him and his crew back to the ship .  
“ Aang please you can’t do this they’ll hurt you ,”  
Gohan quickly turned his attention to the voice and his eyes widened there was a girl probably 14 standing a few feet away from aang.  
She was wearing a blue coat resembling the ones the other villagers were wearing , she had blue eyes and long black hair held in a ponytail.  
Gohan blushed as he admitted to himself that she was very beautiful .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading i hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter .


End file.
